Talk:The Lookout
'Where the Training Begins' Popo Hello, maggots. Starting at the line below, you may edit this page to ask me to make a man out of you. I'll try...best as I can. Please use your name in brackets, bolded so I know who the heck I'm talking to. And/or, sign your posts with four tildes (~), or use the signature button. First rule of Popo's Training- Don't talk about Popo's training. BAAAAAAI. *waves creepily* __________Line______'__________________ [['Zion]] Uh..okay. Can you make a man out of me? [[Bear]] Me too? [[Mr. Popo]] -laughs quietly- Popo will try. LET THE TRAINING BEGIN! First rule of Popo's training, don't talk about Popo's training. Second rule, you must learn...The Pecking Order. Alright maggots listen up, Popo's bout to teach you the pecking order... It goes: you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Richie, then Popo. Got that? Bear YESSIR! Popo And now... -Ninja-kicks Bear in the head- Bear Huf, Huf, Alright, what next? Popo >= Y Dooooooodge!! -Slaps Bear upside the head- Bear -breathing heavily* I-I can take it! Zion Ok PoPo I'm here. Popo -Looks at Zion, then back at Bear- ...Hmm...I have a better idea than Popo beating the shizoodles out of you...You two, kick each other's butts. Popo has plants to water. -walks away- Bear *faces zion* Lets go bro! Zion -*Kicks bear in head* lets go bro. Bear -catches foot, throws it away, then punches Zion rapidly in the chest- Zion -Teleports behind Bear and punches in back- Bear -gets hit, then turns around and grabs Zion by the neck- Zion -Does a backflip kicking Bear in the chin- Bear -uses speed to move behind Zion and punch him in the back- Zion -Teleports behind Bear kicks him then teleports to the other side of the lookout- Bear -teleports back over to and kicks him in the chest- Zion -Lands on hands then kicks up onto feet- Bear Bro, how about we ramp things up a bit? Mr. Popo, my brother's acting dead as a dorrnail over here, do you have anything else I could do? Popo Yes. Come with me, into the hyperbolic time chamber. Bear Yessir! -follows Mr. Popo- Zion -Waks up from dream- WHA-? WAIT UP! -Chases Bear and PoPo- 'Hisana's Session' Hisana ' Hey Popo! Can you train me? I wanna show these boys how it's done! 'Popo ... -Throws a rock at Hisana- Hisana comes back up* Hisana Ok, ok I get the message. I'll be nicer, ok? Popo Fine. Your first challenge is to run around the Earth. Remember, no flying! Hisana Ok...*falls off of lookout, starts running* -A few days later- Hisana Oh my god..*climbs up* I'm here, Popo-san, I'm here. Zeon's Training Session Zeon:on the Lookout, looking confidant. ''Hey, Popo, you here? I could use some training. I've got someone to meet. 'Popo' -Standing there, watering plants- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. '''Zeon: '''There you are! I was looking for you! Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 02:04, May 14, 2012 (UTC) 'Popo' Oh, really? Well, what do you want, maggot? '''Zeon: '''I want you to teach me some special moves! 'Popo' -Scoffs- And why should Popo teach you, maggot? '''Zeon: '''Because you're eternally bound here and have nothing better to do besides trimming flowerbeds? 'Popo' . . . -Smacks Zeon upside the head with the watering can- '''Zeon: '''I was right, wasn't I? 'Popo' -Slaps Zeon off the Lookout- '''Zeon: '-Flies back up- Popo ... Well, maggot.. Popo sees you are determined. You can train here. Zeon All right! Popo Now, go into the hyperbolic time chamber with me. Zeon: 'Yes, sir! *they leave* Hoodie's Training Session *Coming up from the ground* '''Hoodie: '''So, this is Popo? Nice to meet you. 'Popo ' -Watering plants- '''Hoodie: '''Popo? Are you there? 'Popo -turns around- I'm a little busy. I'm watering plants. -pours water on plants- I love plants. Hoodie: ' So? Come on, start training me! 'Popo Fine. Your firt challenge, water my plants. -points to his two flowers- Hoodie: ' head Firt? Oh well. the plants with love, care and affection Good enough? 'Popo Good. Now water my OTHER plants. -brings Hoodie into a room with thousands of flowers- Now, water each one individually! Hoodie: A-Are those poisonous plants? into Diamond and waters the plants, indvidually Popo Nice trick. For your help, I will teach you the after image technique. *teaches after image* There. But you will have to do much more than that for more. Hoodie doesn't exist anymore. Popo Well, at least I got him to water my pot. *laughs and heads to other maggots* RJ's Session RJ: May I train here? RjGraffiti2 13:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Popo What? Oh, yes. First thing's first. *Kicks RJ off off the tower* Climb up Kami's tower bare handed! If you try to fly, I will kill you! Good Luck. *laughs creepily* Kagome makes a name for herself Kagome *starts inching her way up the tower* *slowly slides down, landing on her ass* > ~ < Aw, dangit. What am I supposed to do..? I can't fly right... Popo That's right you can't. You'll just have to find some other way up. See you in a few years! Kagome ... *sobs loudly* Popo You better start climbing if you don't have a plane. [Kagome] *...derp, climbing up the side* Stupid genie... You're not gonna get the best of me! Popo Oh yes I am! Pecking order! Kagome *throws a purple ki blast up at Popo* Popo -dodges- You'll pay for that. -Popo disapears- Kagome *..still climbing* -suddenly, the sky turns dark, and a huge beam hits Kagome and knocks her to the ground. She is extremly injured- Popo Don't disobey the pecking order. Krillin Jr's Session Krillin Jr: *flies up to Kame's tower* I'm ready to train with you Kame! Popo You won't be training with him. You'll be training with me. KJ: *screams* Popo Your first test, climb up Kame's tower bare handed. KJ: Okay, I'll fly down th.... Popo *kicks KJ off tower* KJ: *lands on his head* Ow! That hurt! *starts to climb up* Popo Say hello to Korin for me! KJ: *2 days later, he climbs all the way up* Popo I thought it would take a little more than 2 days. KJ: Well, since I have unlimted energy, I don't need to stop! Popo Fine. Now I will teach you the after image technique. *teaches technique* KJ: Wow! *uses after image* This is great! Popo Well, there is much more where that came form. KJ: Okay! What's next? Popo Water my plants, and don't do it to fast. Or you'll end up like Bear. KJ: Who? Popo Nothing. KJ: *waters plants one by one, having it take hours* Done! Popo Thank you, but no one waters faster than Popo. No one. KJ: Okay? Popo Well, for that, I will teach you the big bang attack. *teaches big bang attack* KJ: Thanks! Popo Good, now your next challenge is to fight with one of my other students. Fasha's session Fasha Hi,can I train here Popo Okay, your first task, fight my student KJ, here. KJ: I'm ready Popo! *looks to see Fasha* Hey! I'm just happy it's someone I know. You won't hold a grudge. Fasha YAY! KJ: Okay, This'll be a good time to test my new techniques. *uses after image and circles around Fasha* Fasha *looks all over the place* '-_- *shoots rapid ki-blasts all over the place* -they all miss- KJ: *sweeps Fasha's legs and she falls over* Fasha *falls flat on face* oof *gets up and then fires multiple destructo disks at KJ* KJ: *dodges* Woah! Where did you learn that? Fasha I learnt it a while ago from Master Roshi *still firing destructo disks.* KJ: *keeps dodging* Dodging from my father's attack that I don't even know how to do. How ironic. *keeps dodging* Fasha :3 *starts firing rapid ki-blasts* KJ: Well, this looks like a good time to use my OTHER new attack. *holds out arm* BIG BANG ATTACK! Fasha Wait wha- *gets hit by big bang attack and collapses* *gets up and then fires a kamehameha* KA ME HA ME HAAA KJ: BIG BANG ATTACK! *the two beams hit each other, and don't seem to be moving in either direction* Fasha O_O aaw its not moving! KJ: It will soon. Your power can run out. Mine can't. Fasha Uh well yeah, but I can also do something. *goes ssj* -Fasha's beam comes closer- KJ: Well, I still have another hand! *shoots a KI blast at Fasha* Fasha *dodges ki-blast and then shoots destructo disks* KJ: *big bang attack hits Fasha and knocks her down* Popo I've seen enough. Fasha wins. KJ: What? But she's lying on the ground! Popo Yes, but she's not a bitch like you. KJ: But I'm not a... Popo Pecking order! Fasha I won? Yay! :3 *gets up* Popo Yes. For that I will teach you the After-Image and Big Bang Attack techniques. -Popo teaches techniques- There. And this bitch you were fightning needs to be taught a lesson, so you and him will be training together for now on. Fasha and KJ's Session Fasha Soo.. we now have to train together? KJ: I guess so. And it seems tht you have caught up to me very quickly. I wonder what's next. Popo I bet you'll love what's in store for you next. Come with me to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. -They arrive back- KJ: Okay, what now? Fasha: yeah, what now? Popo Now, you need to come to the pendulom room. -they arrive in the pendulom room- KJ: So, where are we going from here? Popo Death. KJ: Wait, what? -KJ and Fasha are transported to a small town- Fasha: well.. this doesn't seem like death. KJ: Yeah, let's look around. *walks down the street* Nothing too abnormal. Fasha Do you think mr popo is hiding somewhere here, hiding. KJ: I wouldn't think that. Even HE isn't that creepy. Popo -appears behind KJ- Or am I? KJ: *screams* Fasha: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK Popo -two come out of a bush- Welcome tothe town of death. I am Mr. Popo. And this is age 5,000. KJ: Wait, so a bunch of genies like you rule the Earth? Popo No, I rule the planet. We are all one of the same. KJ: Creepy. Popos '-all at the same time-' Pecking order! ' '-start beating up KJ and Fasha-''' Fasha: wait wha- *is beaten up* oof KJ: *is knocked to the ground* I won't take this! *punches one of the popos* '''Popos You shouldn't have done that. -suddenly, it all goes dark and KJ is gone- Fasha: O_O meep Steve Time Steve: *finally makes it up to the top of the tower* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POPOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Popo Your lucky. Popo is in a good mood today. So... -bitchslaps steve off tower- You only need to climb up 50 more times! Steve: *flies back up* Popo me and you are on in the same. We both hate this planet and we both wanna a rule it so train me already Popo Please tell Popo who already rules this planet. Steve: Not you... unless you help me see you help me I help you Popo Kame rules the planet. And who rules over Kame? Steve: Popo? Popo Correct. Now... -kicks steve off the tower again- 60 more times, maggot! Steve: *flies back up* NO TRAIN ME NOW POPO NOW Popo Stop complaining you little bitch! -kicks off of teh tower again- Jacks Session Jack '*Reaches top* Master Popo I am here, train me! 'Popo -watering plants- Oh, sorry. Well, you wanna train, I'll train you. Water my plants. -points to two potted plants- Oh, I almost forgot. -Kicks plants off The Lookout- Water them by the time they land or face my wrath. You have about, two seconds? If you hurray. Jack 'Oh shi-*Jumps down, grabs both plants, waters them both while falling, flys back up with plants* Master Popo, I suceeded! Water Princess: *coughs* Excuse me! Can you please give me back me braclet you used to water those plant please! 'Popo Here. -gives braclet back- Now put it on. -smiles-